


1st Year Wedding Anniversaries (And Some Other Firsts)

by weaslays



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, domestic brittana will be the END of me, i can't believe these nerds have been married for one year, i'm sobbing brb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaslays/pseuds/weaslays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana doesn't like being woken up before 10:00 in the morning, but when Lord Tubbington pounces on her stomach at 9:23 A.M, she doesn't have the heart to tell him to piss off. Especially not when the date on the digital clock on her nightstand reads February 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st Year Wedding Anniversaries (And Some Other Firsts)

Santana doesn't like being woken up before 10:00 in the morning.

But woken up before 10 she is when Lord Tubbington pounces on her naked-but-duvet-covered stomach, and she doesn't have the heart to tell him to piss of when he's mewling like that. Especially not when she glances at the digital clock on her nightstand and sees that the date below the flashing red 9:23 A.M reads February 20, and a thousand butterflies go into a frenzy in her stomach. "You are one lucky cat, LT." she grumbles, and the cat purrs in response.

Santana rolls on her side, and Lord Tubbington leaps down from the bed and slinks off. She stares at Brittany, lying only an inch away from her, and appreciates her wife's angelic sleeping face – drool dribbling down her mouth and all – before she meets moves forward and presses her lips against the blonde's.

"Mmm." Brittany mumbles against her mouth. She smiles sleepily, her eyes still closed. "Good morning, wifey." "Good morning too you too, Britt-Britt." Santana answers, smiling back at her wife and thinking, _God damn, I really am the luckiest woman in the world._

She kisses Brittany lightly on the nose, and her eyes close. "Happy 1st anniversary, babe." she says softly, and Brittany's eyes fly back open. Santana finds herself staring into the ocean-blue eyes she grew up – and would never tire of – looking into. "Oh, wow," Brittany says, and her smile grows bigger. "It's been a year, huh? Wow. Happy 1st anniversary, San."

Santana laughs and pulls herself up, leaning her head on the bed's headboard. Brittany does the same, leaning on her arm instead of just lying down. The duvet covering the both of them slips down her front, exposing her bare shoulders and the curves of her breasts, and Santana has to tear her eyes away, because she _really_ wants to refrain from sweet lady lovemaking this early in the morning.

(She wants to save all that for later in the night.)

"So, what should we do today?" Brittany asks, and Santana shrugs. "Go on a date, of course. We can do a picnic out in Central Park. Go feed some ducks, then come back here and watch movies and old Fondue For Two episodes. Whatever else you wanna do."

Brittany giggles. "Queso Por Dos!" she says with an accent, and she drops her arm and snuggles into Santana's side, wrapping her arms around her. Santana thinks of the day she proposed – they were deciding what song to mash up in Glee and were lying down in this exact same position, only she was the one snuggling into Brittany back then.

She remembers the first time they cuddled like this – a sleepover when they were 14. She remembers how that had been the first time Brittany had told her that she felt butterflies in her stomach whenever the kissed, and how quickly Santana had snapped at her and shut her down, saying that their kisses didn't mean anything and never would and _stop thinking like that, Britt, we're just best friends, okay? Do you want more popcorn?_

A rock settles in the pits of Santana's stomach. She thanks the Heavens above that she's gotten out of _that_ dark, I-don't-feel-anything-for-Brittany pit.

"Do you remember the first time we said I love you to each other?" Brittany says suddenly. Santana smiles. "Yeah, I think – it was when we were 13, right? In the cafeteria? I don't remember what how it happened, though."

Brittany nods. "We were at the lunch line – Puck was teasing me about the score I got in our Spanish test, and you told him to scram before you shaved his mohawk off with the razorblades in your hair and donated it to beavers to plug the holes in their dams." she says. "He left, and I told you thank you and that I loved you."

Then she quietly adds, “I remember that you completely froze for a moment before you snapped at me and said we had to go get salad before it ran out."

Santana winces. She's thankful that Closeted Jerk Santana is gone, but she knows that her ghost and all the horrible things she's done are going to haunt her forever. "I'm sorry about that, Britt –" she starts, but Brittany cuts her off with a kiss that makes her warm all over. "It's okay," she tells her. "You texted me an 'I'm sorry and I love you too, Britt' later that night, anyways, so all is good."

Santana sighs, relieved. Thank _God_  Closeted Jerk Santana wasn't a _complete_ asshole after all. She leans down and presses a kiss to Brittany's head. "Love you."

Brittany smiles up at her. "I love you too, San."

She sighs contentedly. "A year, huh? I still can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life being with you and starting a family with you." she murmurs, reaching up to kiss Santana gently. "And dancing with you-" she kisses her again - "and spoiling you-" another kiss - "and showering you with sweet lady kisses."

They lay together for the next few seconds, holding each other and tracing patters on each other's skin, before Brittany looks up at Santana again, smiling coyly. "I wanna know this first, though – do you still remember the first time I went down on you?"

Santana shivers. "I could get _amnesia_ , and I'd still remember that, Britt." she deadpans. "God. How could I not? Best damn day of my life, other than our wedding and the night after. I could be dead and buried, and I'd still remember the way your tongue felt on my-" she shivers again- "whatever. Your tongue's amazing. That was glorious."

"Damn straight." Brittany agrees, and Santana laughs.

Their morning is filled with tales of firsts.

Santana recaps their first proper date, which was a few days after that night in Breadstix when she asked Brittany if they really were dating. They had gone to a nearby ice skating rink, where Brittany had taught her how to skate and kissed her every time she fell (which was practically every 2 minutes).

Brittany reminds her of the first time they kissed, animatedly telling Santana how fireworks that had exploded behind her eyelids and everywhere in her body when their lips met, and her wife laughs and gives her a kiss. ("Were there fireworks behind your eyelids in that one, too?" "Hm, I don't know. How about you kiss me again so I can find out?")

As the minutes tick by, the stories continue flowing - there's the first time they had a picnic; Brittany had spilled jam all over the front of her shirt and then drew a flamingo out of it. (Santana helped her clean it up, of course, but only after she almost busted a gut laughing at the drawing.) (They dig up a picture of that memory on Santana's phone - Brittany kneeling, grinning at the camera and striking a pose with a messy jam flamingo on her shirt.)

Their first time watching a movie after they got together; it had been Happy Feet 2, and they had spent the entire time making out in the back of the cinema (with Brittany pulling away a few times to giggle at the movie) until the attendant caught them and sent them out. (They were banned from the cinema for 2 months after.)

They even get out of bed and dig up a bunch of Brittany's old photo albums and scrapbooks of the two of them from the depths of her closet to look at. After drawing the curtains and making sure the door is safely locked (they _are_ still naked, after all), they drag the duvet off the bed and spread it on the floor, dropping the albums and themselves down on it.

It's 10:00 by the time they finish laughing at old pictures and crayon drawings of the two of them and reminiscing, and 10:05 when Santana flops on her back and recounts the entire story of their first time in startling detail, straight down to everything she felt while they were doing it.

It's 10:15 when she finishes, and still 10:15 when Brittany pulls Santana on top of her and innocently suggests they reenact everything Santana just told her about. "Oh, _hells_ yes." Santana growls, and all thoughts of refraining from sweet lady lovemaking are discarded as they find themselves back on the bed.

It's 12:45 when they finish, and 1:30 when they leave the room washed up and fully clothed. (They showered together, of course. "It saves water!" Santana had insisted, but Brittany knows better.) They have snacks and make toast and coffee before packing late brunch and blankets for their picnic. 

"Best start to our 1st wedding anniversary ever." Brittany giggles while they're packing, and Santana presses a long kiss to her cheek in agreement.

(Santana still hates being woken up before 10:00 in the morning, but waking up to the best wife in the world isn't so bad, she decides, so she'll let it slide.)

**Author's Note:**

> **sorry this sucks lmaO i was rushing bec i wanted to post this before Feb 20 ended in the US so that i could say i posted this exactly on Brittana's wedding anniversary. anyways, i hope you enjoyed!! i love Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce so much i could die!!! i am so proud of how far they've come since "i'm not making out with you because i'm in love with you", jeez.**
> 
>  
> 
> come yell about girls n gay ships with me on twitter (@heybechloe) or tumblr (@lopierce) !!


End file.
